veritatem revelat
by Samantha L. Riddle
Summary: Summary: he has been lied to. He has been manipulated. When he finds the truth he finds revenge. pairings- HP/SB/RL and eventual SS/LM
1. Chapter 1

Warnings Dumbles, Molly, Ron, and Hermione bashing. May contain slash later on, also mention mpreg. Creature fic. M/M threesome. dark but not evil Voldemort.  
Summary: he has been lied to. He has been manipulated. When he finds the truth he finds revenge. pairings- HP/SB/RL and SS/LM

* * *

It was two in the morning and Harry just came to from falling unconscious from the pain of coming into his inheritance and he could tell there was something different about himself, but he didn't know what was. He then heard a tapping at his window and saw three owls outside his window. He recognized two but not the last. He went to his window and let in the birds. He started with the letters from Ron's owl Pig. The first was from Dumbledore-

_Dear Harry,_

_You will have to stay at the Dursleys all summer. I will have someone get your school supplies for you. You will not be getting any mail from your friends this summer. Please remember this is all for your safety._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Headmaster_  
_Ps. Please only write if it is and emergency._

Harry was fuming when he finished the letter. How could Dumbledore do that to him. The next two letters were from Ron and Hermione

_Hey mate,_

_This is going to be my last letter for a while, but I am still mad at you for refusing to apologies to me and our friends for almost getting us killed. Anyway mum sent you some food._

_From,_  
_Ron_

_Hey,_

_I hope you don't get mad with Dumbledore's decision, because its for ours and your protection. I don't know why you can't just admit its your fault that you almost got us your friends killed and that you got Sirius killed._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

I feel like I have been ripped to shreds and fed to the sharks. WHY? I did not drag them there. I would never get Siri killed, because I love him and Remus. The way I love them is romantic. I know its not topical to love two people but I don't care. Then I sigh and walked over to Hedwig and see her letter is from Ginny and I hope it does not put me in a worse

_Dear harry,_

_I just want to let you know that me, Luna, and Neville do not blame you for the night at the ministry. I think Hermione and my brother are stupid to blame you. I want to let you know that I know how you feel about Siri and Remus, but don't worry it's just me. I happen to know that Siri shared the feelings and Remus shares the feeling, Nd that he does not blame you for Siri's death, if he would blame you for anything its that if he knows your feelings, it would be not telling them. Back on subject I have enclosed two journals. With these we can communicate with and Dumbles will not know. The black one is keyed onto me, Neville, and Luna. The red one is keyed into me, The twins, Bill, and Charlie. They will glow when someone writes in them, but only you will be able to see the glow and the writing. Now if Ron sent you some food from Ron I advise you not to eat it. I believe it contains compulsion charms, hatred charms, and love potions. The only people in on Bumbles plans were my mother, Ron, and Hermione. Well I have to go_

_Write you later,_  
_Ginny_  
_P.s. I hope you don't mind that I think of you as a big brother, that's also how Luna sees you, but Neville sees you as a little brother. Even though you share a birthday with him._

Wow that made me feel so much better knowing he has true friends and a weird family. He then took the black journal and wrote in it

Thanks for the letter Ginny.

He figured he probably won't get a reply because of how late it is. He then went and got the last letter from the last bird. He was confused, because on the envelope it said from Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot a.k.a. Snuffles. Being curious he opened it and began reading.

_Dear pup,_

_I know you probably confused because I'm "dead" we'll technically I'm not. Anyway the thing that happened in MoM was planned by Dumdles especially my death, but I'm to smart for the old coat I found a spell that faked my death through the veil and I'm going to put the reverse to the spell at the end of the letter so you can get me back. Harry I have to tell you this and I fell it will be better if I tell you a couple parts in this letter. I think I have some memory charms on me because I can't remember, but the veil will remove them so when you see me again I can tell you the parts I can not remember. Th first is a big one so here it goes James and lily are not your actual parents. At first they believed that you were left on their doorstep by a family that couldn't take care of. They also believed that they put a charm on you that as soon as one of them picked you up you would look like the two people living in the house. When they relished your were forcibly taken from your birth parents by Dumbledore they tried everything they in their power to find your actual parents, but that wasn't much because they had to keep it from Dumbledore. There was a potion they could get someone to do, but the only person they could go to was Severus and didn't want to put him in more danger. They decided to do it themselves and finished it the day before there death and I know they told me, but I believe that's one of the blocks on me. The next thing is you have a creature inheritance. It is Neko. It is a cat human hybrid. I cannot tell you much, because I don't know about it. I do know you will have two mates and I know who they are, but that's something better said in person. The last thing is I found out your feelings for me and Remus, me and him feel the exact same way about you._

_Love,_  
_Sirius_  
_P.s. the spell is 'abrogare fictus mortem incantatores'_

As soon as Harry said theese words out loud there was a bright light in front of him and a slight ow. When the light was gone there was Sirius standing in front of him and in seconds Harry threw his arms around him saying "Sirius" with tears threating to fall.

* * *

abrogare fictus mortem incantatores is latin for undo fake death spell

I've sent this chapter to my freind to go over it yesterday, but I figured ill just post it and I will replace this chapter when he sends it back if he does it. If your wondering why I'm taking so long I have to do summer Spanish and im also slow. If you have any questions you could either pm me or comment with and i will awnser them best I can.


	2. Emergency, read it

I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back.  
The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back.  
Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating?  
I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!  
Because once this passes, then anything goes.  
Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.  
This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!

We are not as powerless as some might think.  
We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again.  
Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened.  
Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.

We need spread the word to stop this. So make sure your friends who do this things are told and no one is left in the dark about this.  
From Samantha


End file.
